


Breakfast Tea

by Springmagpies



Series: Promptober 2019 [29]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 04:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies
Summary: The day of Jemma and Fitz's wedding, Daisy comes in with gossip.





	Breakfast Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! This is the second to last day of Promptober and thats just wild to me. This one is short and sweet so I hope you enjoy!

Jemma had woken up at six in the morning and had been unable to go back to sleep for it had been impossible due to the jolts of excitement that sped down her nerves like lightning every twenty minutes or so. So she had gotten out of bed, gone for a run, taken a shower, and then sat by her hotel room window, staring out at the tree just on the other side of the pane. The autumn light that streamed through the glass was golden from the leaves and with the windows slightly open at the bottom, Jemma breathed in their earthy sweetness.

“I got tea!” Daisy, Jemma’s maid of honor, shouted as she clattered into the room with a drink tray. Jemma swung her legs from off the chair’s arms so that she could fully see her friend. She was still in her sweats and what Jemma knew was Robbie’s t-shirt but her hair was already curly from the rollers she had slept in. “And not just tea like the drink. Guess what I just found out!”

“Do I really want to know this?” Jemma asked, rolling her eyes as Daisy set down the cardboard drink carrier and plopped onto the bed.

“Uh, yes. Yes, you do.”

“Ok fine! I do,” Jemma admitted, smiling in spite of her sigh, “Spill.”

Daisy grinned as wide as a Cheshire cat. “You know Fitz’s friend Hunter, right?”

“I better. He’s one of Fitz’s groomsmen.”

“Okay, you don’t have to be so literal Jems,” she laughed after sticking out her tongue, “Anyway, guess who he slept with.”

“Bobbi,” Jemma guessed with a shrug. When she caught Daisy’s open mouth she let out an uncontrollable giggle.

“How in the hell did you guess that?” Daisy cried. Her eyes were narrowed and her mouth was open and Jemma was rather proud that she had gotten the gossip before Daisy for once.

“Fitz and I have been planning this wedding for months. I know every minute detail of every last thing so it was not that hard to tell that Hunter had conveniently switched spots with Mack to sit by Bobbi. Also, Fitz texted me last night in horror after nearly walking in on them when he was looking for Hunter. Here, he sent me a picture of his reaction.”

Jemma pulled out her phone and scrolled through the many “I love you” texts and “can’t wait for tomorrow's” to find the picture of her soon to be husband to show to Daisy. Her heart swooped when she saw the photo of him as another jolt of lightning went down her spine. He was so cute with his disheveled hair and the little grimace on his face that made his blue eyes glimmer with a hint of humor. 

“Oh my God,” Daisy laughed, taking the phone from Jemma and falling back onto the bed. “Freaking Fitz looks like he wants to wash out his eyes.”

Jemma chuckled as well, her heart hopelessly happy and utterly content. “I know. I love him so much.”


End file.
